


OMORI.exe

by RadicalRex



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Let's Play, Major Endgame Spoilers, Supernatural videogame, Takes place after the bad ending, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRex/pseuds/RadicalRex
Summary: Kel opened up the file explorer and scrolled down to where the USB's folder was. Just like Sunny's mother said, inside of it was just one program:OMORI.exeTen years after the worst day of their lives, Kel, Aubrey, and Hero might get answers in a way they never expected. But, most importantly, will they be able to handle the truth that lies at the end of the game? And is there more to the program than meets the eye?
Comments: 132
Kudos: 918
Collections: Friends of Headspace, Quality Fics





	1. The USB

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the OMORI reddit, I am posting and continuing this here now that I have an account. This'll be a little slow at first, with them only getting to the "meat" in chapter three.

"...Hey, Sunny. It's... It's been a while."  
  


Silence.

  
"Don't worry, I visited Basil too. I wish you guys got to be in the same row but..."

  
Kel Swallowed a wad of spit down his dry throat, it felt like swallowing a rock. It never got easier, even after ten years.

  
"Hero's still in school, he's decided to become a pediatrician. I didn't realize becoming a doctor took so long, but, I guess it makes sense when you think about it."

  
The wind whistles through the grass.

  
"...I dunno what Aubrey is doing." He exhales through his nose, looking down to the ground. "I don't really care, either." He didn't want to think about her.

  
He sets down the flowers, wishing that Basil were still here to tell him the best flower to get his feelings across. He settled for ones based on Sunny's namesake: Sunflowers.

  
"Sports... Sports have been fine. I-I know you never really cared much for them, so I won't bother you with them..."

  
He sighed, bending down to brush his thumb against the tombstone's engraving.

**~SUNNY SMITH - He left us too soon. May his troubled soul be at peace.~**

"Ten years, it doesn't feel real..." He stands back up, putting his hands back into his coat as it was surprisingly chilly for a summer evening. "That whole day didn't feel real..."

_  
Finding them both bleeding on the floor, Sunny's eye..._

_  
Hero and Polly doing their best to stop the bleeding as he and Aubrey got help._

_  
Looking over their sedated bodies at the hospital_

_  
Hearing the commotion and going outside to see-_

  
He closes his eyes and lets out a strangled exhale as he tries his best not to break down from what he saw outside that day. He had to stay calm, he couldn't-

  
"Kel? Is that you?"

  
A woman's voice breaks him out of his trance. He turns his head to look at the speaker.

  
At first, he doesn't recognize her. She's an older woman, most likely in her fifties with brown, curly hair with a few streaks of grey in them. He has to squint a little bit, hoping that his memory will work fast enough to not make it obvious that he isn't recognizing her.

  
Then, it clicks, and he feels stupid for not immediately recognizing her.

  
"Miss... Miss Smith?" He says in a mix of surprise and uncertainty.

  
It had been ten years since he had seen her. After what had happened, no one could blame her for continuing the move. He hoped that she was able to find some peace after what had happened, he always wondered if she might have blamed them for what happened to Sunny. If he was in her place... he wasn't sure what he would do. She lost her daughter, her husband, and her son all in the span of four years.

  
She quietly nods, walking up to put flowers on both Mari's and Sunny's graves.

  
He suddenly feels very awkward. He shouldn't be here, he should leave her alone with her children.

  
He quickly bows and makes to leave. "I-I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone to pay your respects in private."

  
"Wait!" She reaches a hand out as he freezes in mid-stride. "Please, I'm not bothered, Kel." She leans back up after adjusting the flowers, straightening out her black skirt. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you." She says, looking at him with... relief?

  
Kel blinked, why would she be looking for him after all this time?

* * *

Kel rolled the USB between his fingers as he walked to his parent's home, he was staying there since his college was already nearby.

_  
"Sunny's... computer?"_

_  
Miss Smith nodded calmly. "Yes, I'm finally going through... going through all of Sunny's stuff. I-I know it's been ten years but after what... what happened..." She sniffles, reaching into her bag for a tissue. "I'm so sorry to keep you like this, just give me a moment."_

_  
"Take your time, really." He means it, if anyone deserved to feel sad..._

_  
She blew her nose and continued. "I'm sorry, really, every time I think about it I just-" She shakes her head. "No, no, I shouldn't dwell on it. As I was saying..."_

  
He walked up the stairs to his room as quietly as he could so as not to disturb his parents.

  
Once inside his room, he brought out his laptop from his bag and set it up on his desk, booting it up.

 _  
"...Well, I looked briefly on his computer and I found... I found a strange program on it called_ OMORI.exe. _All capitals- aside from the exe part. I did a google search but nothing I found seemed to match."_

_  
"Did you open it?" Kel asked her._

_  
"I tried but... for some reason it won't open for me, it always gives me an error." She sighed. "I'm not the most tech-literate person, but I at least know how to get things onto a flash drive..." She reached into her purse and brought out a black, unassuming USB drive. "I was coming here anyway to... visit them. So I was hoping if one of Sunny's old friends could take a look at it. I-I feel like Sunny might have programmed it."  
_

_  
Kel blinked. "I... see, but why not just take it into a shop to have it looked at or something? I'm not much of a tech wiz myself."_

_  
She shook her head. "I thought about it but... if it just turns out to be a small issue, I'd prefer it if people who... who knew him, saw it first." She outstretched her hand with the USB sitting in it, silently asking him to take it._

_  
In his head, Kel agreed. In the event that this was, in fact, something Sunny made, then he knew it would feel better having it shown to people who knew Sunny, rather than complete strangers._

_  
He accepts, gently taking the device out of her hand and putting it in his pocket._

_  
"I'll... I'll see what I can do."_

  
He clicks the USB into the port on his laptop, waiting for it to register on the screen.

  
"C'mon, c'mon..." Kel chants to himself as he hears his laptop whirr. It was a hand-me-down from Hero after his parents got him a new computer, so it was getting up in years.

  
After a few seconds, a pop-up appears showing that the USB had been connected. Kel quickly clicks his way into the file directory, then clicks on the name of the USB.

  
The thumbnail was unassuming, a pixelated boy with black hair and white skin. Something... tickled at Kel's mind when he saw it, as if there was some kind of familiarity there, but he ignored it.

  
"OMORI... I wonder what that means? Let's hope that you don't need some kind of installation wizard..." That would be quite the anti-climactic end to this, Kel thinks.

  
He drags the executable to his home screen, then double-clicks it.

  
He breathes a sigh of relief as it opens up to a small, black window after a few seconds. He'd be able to give Ms. Smith _something_ at the very least. Though he had no idea what at this point.

  
The game went to a white screen, then showed a brief content warning for what Kel assumed was going to be a game.

  
"...Suicide, huh?" Kel said to himself as the list slowly faded. That might end up hitting a little closer to home for him.

  
Oh well, he was an adult now, we should be able to handle-

  
As the title screen rolled in with a [piano that sounded so far away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d9e6XmNn9Q), Kel felt like he had just been punched in the gut and found himself unable to breathe as the face of his childhood friend stared at him blankly from a white void.

  
"S-Sunny?"


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on OMORI.exe: Kel met Sunny's mother at the graveyard and she gave him a USB holding a program that she found on Sunny's old desktop. Kel heads home and plugs the USB into his laptop. He is floored when he sees Sunny's face on the title screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just jokes but I do wanna be clear this has no relation to sonic.exe. Anyways, next chapter will be when they actually start playing the game. I feel like I could have written the texting scene a liiiiiittle bit better but I'm not sure if I'll come back to redo it.

Kel had to click out of the screen. He needed to calm down and collect himself.

As Sunny's face disappeared from his laptop, Kel tried to gather his thoughts.

This... He had definitely stumbled onto something here. At worst, he was expecting a broken program that wouldn't open up or some porn. At best, he thought it might've been... he wasn't sure, _something_ from Sunny.

Was it from Sunny? Had Sunny really made a game? It wasn't improbable, Kel didn't know a ton about gamedev but if Sunny had a computer while he was shut-in then it was certainly possible...

He took a deep breath and looked back at the screen, moving his mouse back to the icon. Then, he paused.

He couldn't just keep this to himself.

* * *

Hero was sound asleep when his phone started ringing.

"Oh come on..." He grunted to himself, forcing his eyes open as he rolled over to where his phone was laying on his bedside table. He cursed himself for his cautious personality not allowing him to put his phone on silent before he slept.

He pressed the call button and put the phone against his ear. "M'yello?" He yawned out.

" _Hero?_ " Kel's voice came out of the speaker. It sounded uncharacteristically nervous. " _Are you up?_ "

"I am now." He yawned out. He sat up in his bed a little straighter, wondering why Kel was calling him so late. Well, 'late' was relative, Hero was just trying to sleep early. "What's up."

" _It's, um..._ " Kel paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue.

This woke Hero right up. Kel normally wasn't someone who didn't know what to say. The fact he seemed speechless made a small pit of worry grow in Hero's chest. "Kel? What's wrong?"

" _I... Okay, so, I saw Miss Smith at the graveyard today- I was visiting Sunny and Basil._ "

Hero frowned grimly and nodded his head. Kel never smiled the same after what had happened. It always seemed like there was a weight affixed to each side of his mouth, never letting him reach the full grins of his youth.

"Sunny's mom?" He hoped she was doing better. No one should ever go through what she went through.

" _Yeah, she- uh, she said she found a program on Sunny's PC and she wanted me to see if I could open it and-_ " A pause. " _Can you do a video call on your phone?_ "

Hero blinked, worry now mixed with confusion. "Yeah? Do you want me to swap to that?"

" _Y-Yeah, it's better if I show you._ " Kel replied.

"Alright, I'm switching now." He said, tapping out the commands on his phone. He still wondered just what Kel was having an issue with. Maybe this was just a roundabout way of asking for tech support? He wouldn't put it past Kel.

The video feed starts with Kel's nervous face staring at the camera. He licks his lips before making the camera face his laptop.

The video feed wasn't great since Kel was filming it through the phone, but Hero was at least able to make out the Orange Joe themed wallpaper of Kel's laptop.

" _Okay, so, this is the program._ " Kel's voice says from behind the camera. The mouse on the screen moves to circle a black and white icon with the word OMORI.exe under it. At least, Hero _thought_ that was what it said, it was a little hard to make out.

" _Now... just-just get ready._ " Kel said with trace amounts of trepidation as he double-clicked the icon.

Hero raised a brow as the window popped up on the screen and the content warning showed up. His immediate assumption was that whatever was in the game(?) had unnerved Kel, considering the suicide and trauma warnings.

"Kel? This looks a little serious, are you sure you should be..."

The phone almost slips from his numb fingers when the blurred but recognizable image of Sunny comes on.

"Kel, I- _What_ is this?" Hero says in a shocked voice.

" _I dunno!_ " Kel replies, moving the camera to his face. His brow was creased in an uncharacteristic show of worry, it didn't fit him. " _I-I didn't go any further than the screen. I... I felt like I should talk to you about it before that._ " Of course he didn't mention that the screen itself unnerved him enough to exit out of it to calm himself.

"Okay... okay..." Hero said, mostly to himself.

The most likely explanation was that Sunny had programmed this. But why would he have made an opening screen with his face? Or... maybe they were the ones who were simply too unnerved by something Sunny thought would be innocuous.

He took a deep breath, calming himself as much as he could before speaking again. "Okay, Kel?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Keep me in the loop, I have a break coming up soon so I will come over as soon as I can. But that might take a while, so don't let me keep you."

" _Won't that be an issue at such short notice?_ " Kel replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice. " _Especially if there isn't much after the title screen._ "

Somehow, Hero doubted that last bit.

"Well, how about this: You play through the game a little bit more while I get back to bed. If it turns out to be nothing more than a title screen then I'll stay here, but if it turns out to be more, then I'll start heading over." He felt like that worked as a good compromise. He didn't want to force Kel to pause just for his own sake, even if he had to admit he was curious about the contents. A secondhand account would do for him.

" _Well... if that turns out okay..._ " Kel replied.

"Oh, and Kel?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"You told Aubrey, right?"

"..." Silence.

Hero closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. " _Kel."_

" _Why do I have to tell her?_ " Kel grumbled out, letting his distaste show clearly. " _She probably wouldn't even care._ "

Hero sighed. One of the prominent things he regretted in the past few years was being unable to help mend the relationship between Kel and Aubrey.

"Kel, you know that's not true. She was Sunny's friend, just like you."

" _Yeah,_ was." Kel replied bitterly.

"Kel!" Hero bit his lip, he hadn't meant to snap at his brother. "Kel. Please, do it for me?"

It took a few seconds for Kel to respond. " _...Alright, for you._ "

Hero let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll text you her number."

* * *

Kel grimaced as his thumb hovered over the contact info Hero sent him. He _really_ didn't want to but... he did have a bit of a point, it would only be fair to at least let Aubrey know about this.

He sighed and decided to rip the bandaid off as soon as he could.

**Kel:** Hey aubrey

**Aubrey:** Who is this?

**Kel:** Its kel

**Aubrey:** ...Riiiight.  
 **Aubrey:** Look, if you want money or something, then you could have chosen someone better to impersonate than Kel

Kel grunted in minor frustration. She didn't believe it was him? That sorta made sense, they hadn't talked as friends in ten years.

**Kel:** Ill prove it  
 **Kel:** Something only kel would know

**Aubrey:** Sure

**Kel:** After seeing sunny for the first time in 4 years  
 **Kel:** The first thing you decided to do is beat him up

**Aubrey:** ...Fucking  
 **Aubrey:** Alright  
 **Aubrey:** What do you want?  
 **Aubrey:** How did you get my number?

Kel smirked at the reaction. Hero probably would have berated him, but in his eyes Aubrey deserved it.

**Kel:** Hero gave me it

**Aubrey:** Hero? He wouldn't give you my number just to bother me

Kel frowned at the reminder that his brother still kept in contact with Aubrey. He tried not to think about it.

**Kel:** I met with sunnys mom today  
 **Kel:** She said she found a program she couldn't open on his computer  
 **Kel:** Gave it to me

**Aubrey:** What was on it?

**Kel:** I'll show you

Kel quickly snapped a photo of his laptop screen with the title screen still up and sent it to Aubrey

**Kel:** :image:

**Aubrey:** WHAT THE FUCK  
 **Aubrey:** WHAT THE FUCK  
 **Aubrey:** If this is a fucking joke I will never forgive you

**Kel:** Not a joke  
 **Kel:** I was surprised as you are  
 **Kel:** Calm down  
 **Kel:** Its probably just a game he was working on

**Aubrey:** It's kind of a big deal to lay that on me after ten years  
 **Aubrey:** You almost gave me a heart attack

Kel snickered at Aubrey's expense. Somewhat hypocritically as he was no better upon first opening the game.

**Aubrey:** Have you gone any further?

**Kel:** No not yet

**Aubrey:** Good, you're at your parent's, right?

Kel blinked, wondering what she was getting at.

**Kel:** Yeah?

**Aubrey:** Okay, I'm coming over  
 **Aubrey:** Don't you DARE continue without me!

Kel stared dumbly at the words that were just texted to him.

**Kel:** Wut!!! Cant I just give you a rundown???

**Aubrey:** Nope! I am coming over and that's that. Let me in or I will bang the door down!

Kel groaned and sat back in his chair. She really would.

**Kel:** Okay.  
 **Kel:** Just don't wake up my folks

He sighed, exiting out of the game window as he waited for Aubrey to come over. Why did she have to take an interest?

And so, Kel headed downstairs and waited by the front door. A sense of trepidation in his heart, both from the coming meeting with Aubrey and the idea of further going through the OMORI program.

He just had to wait.


	3. Welcome to White Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far: Kel decides to contact Hero about the mysterious game. After seeing the title screen, Hero makes plans to leave for Faraway as soon as he can. Kel compromises with him to only do so if the game turns out to be significant. Hero then makes Kel promise to contact Aubrey as well, despite Kel's dislike of her. Aubrey, upon learning of this, makes her way to Kel's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, could you imagine if this died before getting to the actual gameplay part? That'd be fucked up, wouldn't it? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Kel waited quietly in his living room for Aubrey to arrive. He restlessly bounced his leg as he tried to put his mind on other things. But that wasn't easy.

In all honesty, he wished that Aubrey hadn't taken an interest in the game, as naive as that might have been. Or he at least wished she would be content with text messages if he had to interact with her.

The goodwill they had built up over the last day before Sunny was supposed to move had evaporated after the funeral. He held her responsible for what had happened, or at least he felt she hadn't helped things. Hero tried his best but Kel wanted nothing more to do with her. If she hadn't bullied Basil... if she had been more friendly to Sunny those past few days... then maybe...

He shook his head. Whatever. Even if he didn't like her he could still recognize she at least deserved to look at what Sunny's mom had brought him.

A soft knock on the door breaks Kel out of his thoughts. He softly glides across the floor and slowly opens the door.

About ten minutes after her initial text, Aubrey stood in front of Kel's house. The most prominent change in ten years was dying just the tips of her hair pink rather than the entirety of her hair. Her white jacket had seen some wear and tear over the years but was still good enough to wear. And of course, she still had her teal-colored, rabbit ear looking hairband.

"Alright, I'm here. This had better not be some kind of prank." She grumbles, slipping her way into the house without so much as a greeting.

"I told you, it's not." Kel shook his head as he closed the door and locked it. "Anyways, keep it down, my folks are sleeping."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said, rolling her eyes. "So, where is it."

Kel pointed towards the stairs. "On my laptop in my room."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Aubrey said, heading towards Kel and Hero's room.

"Hey-" No use, she had already headed up.

Kel sighed, already disliking this.

* * *

By the time Kel got up, Aubrey had already dragged a chair from Hero's side of the room over to Kel's desk. She looked at him with an expectant look.

He decided not to say anything and simply take a seat beside her.

"So, this is the program." Kel woke up his laptop from sleep mode and circled the cursor around the black and white icon.

"Omori..." Aubrey read. "...Huh, isn't that the brand of piano they use at the church?"

Kel blinked, the name honestly hadn't meant anything to him. "Maybe? I've never paid much attention to that."

Aubrey shrugged. "Well, let's get started then. You haven't gotten past the title right?"

"Nope." Kel said, shaking his head as he opened up the mysterious executable.

As the content warning flashed by, he braced himself for what would happen next.

The [piano music](https://youtu.be/9d9e6XmNn9Q?list=PLbANFjAlbtqLkcthrPJ7lqYcVTSwXr2L0) played as Sunny's face once again showed up on the window.

Aubrey let out a low whistle as she looked at the screen. "Wow that's... eerie."

"Yeah..." Kel agreed.

The two of them sat there for what was probably a near full minute of silence. They just stared at the screen where the face of their old friend was displayed.

"...This tune sounds a little familiar." Aubrey commented after a few more seconds.

"Really?" Kel paused, listening more closely than he had before. "Huh... it kinda does, any idea what it's from?"

She shook her head. "No, can't place it. But I _know_ I've heard it somewhere..." She stroked her chin as she tried to figure out just where she had herd the tune before. "Ugh, well, we might as well just start the game."

Before Kel could reply, she moved the mouse to the new game button and...

Nothing.

"...Huh?" Kel said in surprise. "Maybe it needs a different key..."

He pressed space bar, still nothing. Enter key, nope.

"Wait, lemme try..." Aubrey pressed the Z key.

The screen faded to black and the music changed.

"Yeah, I guess it's a Z and X key game." Aubrey said.

"I coulda figured that out..." Kel grumbled, but he focused back onto the screen as words began to show up on the blackened screen while what sounded like static played.

**DON'T WORRY...**

**EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY...**

A white lined drawing of a boy crying appeared on the black background.

"Sunny..." Aubrey said softly under her breath. Kel almost didn't hear it.

**NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS...**

**PROMISE ME THAT WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER...**

Both of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats as that line came on the screen. Even though it most likely wasn't directed at the two of them. Before either could comment, the scene changed.

Two boys sitting in front of a black door with a large, white shadow. One seems to be comforting the other.

Sunny and Basil.

"Basil..." This time it was Kel who said it. He glanced at Aubrey, she was silent.

Of course she was...

**PROMISE ME...**

The words hung on the screen.

Kel frowned. This already seemed more personal than he bargained for. "Did that... actually happen-"

" _Shh!_ " Aubrey shushed him and pointed to the screen. "It's changing."

As she said, more words appeared on the screen in the same white-pencil black paper style.

**WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE**

The image changed to a white background with black lined drawings showing a black lightbulb, a laptop, a box of tissues...

And Sunny in his pajamas.

**YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER**

The music changes to [a more simplistic, almost childish theme](https://youtu.be/wtVHR_1fS5k?list=PLbANFjAlbtqLkcthrPJ7lqYcVTSwXr2L0). The screen changes to a white background that it lingers on, before slowly lowering down to a more pixelated version of the cutscene image before. Though this time there was now a book, a black cat, and a door.

After about a second of no motion, Kel experimentally presses the arrow key.

Sunny, or what they assumed was a stand in for Sunny, moves in the same direction.

Kel did a few more clicks. "Okay, looks like we can move now... Z does nothing, X... also nothing."

"Well, let's examine what's around, how about the book?."

He nodded, moving the character to the book first.

**Your sketchbook. Take a look inside?**

"Right, I almost forgot he had that. He'd doodle a lot when I was talking to him or when Mari was playing the piano." Aubrey said.

Kel nodded and made a small noise of affirmation before clicking Z to confirm.

Both of them were a little unnerved by the contents. There seemed to be a running theme of blood, cats, and overall strange imagery in black and red.

"Uh... huh, I don't remember his drawings being this... edgy." Kel said after he finished flipping through it.

"Yeah, neither do I..." She shrugged. "If he made this in those four years he might not have been in a great headspace."

"Mmm..." Kel moved the sprite over to the tissue box and clicked on it.

**A tissue box for wiping your sorrows away.**

"Oh, that's what they're there for." Aubrey remarked with a faint blush on her face.

"Huh?" Kel blinked in confusion.

"N-Nothing, uh, check a different item."

Kel shrugged, moving to the cat this time.

**MEWO: Meow? (Waiting for something to happen?)**

"Oh, Mewo..." Aubrey remarked as she was reminded of Mari and Sunny's old cat. "Whatever happened to that cat? I don't remember seeing it when we visited his house."

Kel cringed. "Uh, you remember when Sunny's parents were divorcing after Mari's death and Sunny being a shut-in?"

"...Vaguely." Aubrey replied, leaning back in her seat suddenly apprehensive. "I didn't really pay close attention, I only really heard about it after Sunny's dad had up and left..." It was one of the times she considered trying to get Sunny to come out of the house, but she ultimately never tried contacting him about it. It was something she still regretted not acting on.

Kel failed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, well, at some point Mewo slipped out of the house. Apparently, neither of them noticed until a full day had gone past. Sunny's mom put up some posters but Mewo seemed long gone by then." He shrugged his shoulders. "No one really knows what exactly happened, but she wasn't seen at night with the other strays, and we live by a streets so..." He trailed off, letting Aubrey connect the dots.

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh geeze, I can't imagine how Sunny must've felt about that. He loved that cat..." Aubrey remarked, looking down at her sneakers. She had never heard anything about that...

"Yeah, I tried talking to Sunny but he wouldn't come out." Kel turned back to game, clicking on Mewo once more, before moving to a new item.

This time he clicked on the laptop.

**You booted up your laptop.**

"...Sunny didn't have a laptop, right? I know his parents were... well-off, but I don't remember him having anything besides the blackjack player." Aubrey asked.

"I... _think_ his dad might have had a personal one, but I'm pretty sure Sunny never had one... Well, this stuff probably isn't supposed to be 100% accurate anyways."

"Right..."

Kel was presented with three options, to stare at the screen, open the journal, or log off. He selected the journal one first.

It simply showed off a grid planner that repeated the phrases "I spent time in White Space" or "I visited my friends" each ending with "Everything was okay".

Neither had anything to say about it, so they continued to the other options.

The stare at screen option was much more literal than Kel had hoped.

"Oh, hey, that's Sunny's Pet Rock." Kel said, poiting at the little icon in the bottom right corner.

"Pet... Rock?" Aubrey said in minor confusion.

"Yeah! You know, that thing I was into when I was younger? I'm pretty sure some members of your gang had some too."

Aubrey smacks her forehead. "Oh, right, that old fad. Sunny had one?"

Kel nodded. "Yeah! He was waaaay into it, he even became the champion of Faraway on his second to last day before the move." He sighed. If only Sunny could have kept that enthusiasm.

"...Huh." Aubrey realized that there was probably a lot that she missed in the two days Sunny was out and about without her.

As the options at the laptop seemed exhausted, Kel logged off of the in-game laptop.

As they returned to White Space, there was a sudden rumble and noise, followed by a clink.

**Something fell nearby.**

Kel moved the character over to the right past the rug. It took only a second of running to reach the item: a knife.

Kel paused, but only for a moment, he quickly brought his character over to examine it.

**You got a SHINY KNIFE.**

Along with the knife, Kel spotted a strange red outlined hand-like thing that seemed to scurry nearby.

"Huh, wonder what that is-"

He moved the character over and was taken by surprise when the hand rushed at him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as the screen went white for a moment, only to return to the exact middle of the starting rug.

"...That wasn't scary enough to warrant a yell, Kel."

"Hey! It just surprised me..." He grumbled.

He decided to go up to the door this time. Like it's surroundings, it was also white.

**The door casts a faint shadow. What would you like to do?**

Options for opening or not opening it came up.

"Well opening it seems like our only option right now so..." Kel said as he pressed Z.

A brief transition of the character entering through the door played. [On the other side...](https://youtu.be/hLDull8aPDw?list=PLbANFjAlbtqLkcthrPJ7lqYcVTSwXr2L0)

"Woah." Aubrey said simply at the drastic shift.

The character had entered a square room that looked like something out of a child's coloring book. It was a large-ish square room that fit on the screen colored mostly in purples, pinks, whites, and yellows. The room seemed to float on a background of various constellations. Above it all, a large, yellow cat looked down from its perch. There was even a stairway that cycled through all the colors of the rainbow.

Of note, there were three purple and blue colored humans in the center of the room gathered around small, red outlined rectangles. They bounce up and down a few times, and then the middle one notices the character and walks towards him, this seems to scatter the rectangles.

**AUBREY: Hi OMORI! We were hoping that you'd come by soon.**

Aubrey scooted her seat back in shock and surprise. " _WHA-_ That's supposed to be me!?"

Kel numbly nodded, not expecting this at all either. "Y-Yeah, though I don't get why you're calling him Omori instead of Sunny..." If it was supposed to be distinct then why use Aubrey's real name?

"Well, this is going to be weird..." Aubrey said, scooting back up. "I guess he really did think about us during those four years."

"Of course he did!" Kel felt a little indignant about that. "Just because you thought he was some dumb shut-in doesn't mean he didn't care about us!"

"That's not what I- Ugh." Aubrey sighed and crossed her arms. "Look just continue, if that's supposed to be me then I have a good guess as to who the others are."

Kel gave her a look, but he pressed Z after he read the line again.

**AUBREY: Wanna play cards with us? We were just about to start another game!**

After she says that, she looks back towards the mess she made of the cards.

**AUBREY: Oh! Whoops... Nevermind...**

**KEL: Aww, man... What the heck, AUBREY!? You messed up all the cards! I was winning, too.**

"Yeah, Aubrey, why'd you do that?"

"Wh- Oh come on..."

**HERO: Hey there, KEL. There's no need to get angry. It's just a game, after all.**

"Yeah, _Kel._ "

**KEL: Don't give me that, HERO! You only say that 'cause you were losing.**

Kel snorted. "He always was pretty bad at cards..."

"Yeah... Geeze, is this supposed to be some pastel dream version of treehouse?"

"...Huh, I guess so."

**HERO: ...**

After that, "Aubrey" headed back to the middle of the room where a lightbulb icon appeared above her head.

Kel took the time to explore the room a little bit before interacting with the Aubrey character.

He moved Sun- Omori up and examined an object that looked like a mask of a pink haired girl.

**A fluffy pillow shaped like the head of a girl.**

"Oh! That's, um..." Aubrey snapped her fingers for a few seconds. "Sweetheart merch, right?"

Kel shrugged. "Maybe? I was never that big on Sweetheart."

He examined a few more items that didn't seem of note enough to comment. He did think the tentacle was a bit odd. Though when he got to an item that seemed to be a picture frame with a candle on either side...

**A picture of someone familiar.**

Neither of them spoke about it. Though they knew who it likely was.

Kel walked Omori back to game "Aubrey" to interact with her.

**AUBREY: Why is KEL always so mean to me!? You know, the other day, that good-for-nothing stole my STUFFED TOY and hid it somewhere in this room.**

**AUBREY: Why would he-**

"Hey! I wasn't finished reading that!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Agh, what?" Kel replied, turning to face her. "I gave you plenty of time!"

"No, you didn't!" She sighed. "Look, how about we take turns reading the lines out loud. We do that sometimes at the library when people need to work from the same book or computer."

"...Library?"

"Ah..." Aubrey seemed to relax a little. "I've been working as an assistant at the local library. I help with kids sometimes."

"I'm surprised people let you work with kids." Kel regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Aubrey scowled and glared at him. "It wasn't _easy_ for me after everything that happened, you know? Half the scooter gang wouldn't even talk to me, Kim's mom didn't even want me to hang out with Kim and Vance for _years_. Hell, I probably wouldn't even have this job if I wasn't friends with the local priest."

Kel scowled back before turning back to the computer. "Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about the consequences before bullying Basil." He couldn't deny, though, that he did feel a pang off hurt in his stomach from what Aubrey said.

"I-" She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Whatever, Kel, whatever. Let's just pretend to get along so we can get through this. Could you tell me what the last line said?"

"It was just your game-self saying that my game-self stole and hid your stuffed toy."

She paused, thinking for a moment. "...My mister plantegg? You kept stealing and hiding that for some reason."

"...I don't recall."

**AUBREY: Why would he do something like that? He's so immature... I mean, what did I ever do to him!?**

**AUBREY: Oh, I know! Can you find my STUFFED TOY for me, OMORI? Pretty please?**

Kel couldn't help it, he snickered at that.

Aubrey, on the other hand, held her face in her hands. "Oh my god... I forgot how cutesy I tried to be as a kid. Is the whole game going to be like this?"

"Oh man, I hope so." Kel replied. "Anyways, I wonder where the toy is? I already checked most things in the room and it doesn't seem like we can leave."

Aubrey peered at the screen. "Hmm... Wait, did you examine that teal watermelon?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so."

"Try it."

Kel blinked, but moved the character over to it. "Well, alright."

The watermelon made a 'splat' noise and fell apart when interacted with.

**You got STUFFED TOY!**

"...Okay, I guess watermelons are chests in this game. How did you know?" He said, turning to Aubrey.

She shrugged. "Just a hunch, really. Sunny always liked watermelon smashing during summer. Though, I don't recall you ever sticking a plushy in there."

"Ugh... Let's just give it back to you."

**AUBREY: I-is that...? Could it be?**

"Aubrey" did a twirl.

**AUBREY snatched the STUFFED TOY from you.**

**AUBREY: Hey, KEL! Look, it's my STUFFED TOY!**

**KEL: W-What the heck? Where did you get that?**

**AUBREY: OMORI found it! Lucky for me, I've got some real friends!**

**HERO: Serves you right, KEL. You should know better than to pick on others.**

"Yeah, Kel, serves you right. God, I wonder if I still have mister plantegg laying around somewhere..."

**KEL: But AUBREY started it... She was the one who was making fun of me for the mole on my...**

**AUBREY: On your... what?**

**KEL: ...**

**HERO: AUBREY...**

**AUBREY: Fine...**

"Uuuuugh... Suuuuuuunny why'd you bring the mole into this..."

"Pfffffft- _Hahahahah!_ I forgot about thaaaat! _Snrk!_ " Aubrey giggled while Kel sorrowfully looked into his hands as the Mole issue returned after so many years.

Kel did a round of talking to the characters, starting with "Aubrey".

**AUBREY: Thank you, OMORI! I knew I could count on you. You're the best!**

Then to "Kel".

**KEL: _Maaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn..._ AUBREY always gets what she wants.**

" _Maaaaaaaaannnn..._ " Aubrey mockingly repeated the line in what Kel thought was a bad impression of him.

When they got to "Hero" however...

**HERO: Hey, OMORI! I'm glad that's all settled. Those two always seem to be bumping heads.**

**HERO: MARI and BASIL invited us for a picnic at the playground! Did you want to go see them?**

**> YES**

**> NO**

Kel and Aubrey both took a deep inhale of breath the moment those two names came on the screen. Basil wasn't too surprising, but still a little shocking. Mari, though blindsided them, though maybe they should have expected it.

They took a few seconds to collect themselves, giving each other a brief look.

"Well... I don't think saying 'no' will get us anywhere..." He looked towards her. "Do you need a second?"

"Do _you_ need a second?" He couldn't tell if she was being genuine, or sarcastic.

After a few seconds, Kel finally pressed Z.

**HERO: Alright everyone... Let's go see MARI and BASIL!**

With that, the characters lined up behind Omori, and headed up the rainbow stairway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed that was a good amount of text for what is a very small portion of the game itself. As we get further I am going to try and trim the fat in terms of the game as best as I can (and because my brain fights me if I don't try to be as accurate as can be this will be quite the learning experience for me). But I would say that the opening parts, and the Faraway parts are going to be the most text heavy.
> 
> Also, OMORI is a game ass game with lots of text and info hidden away everywhere. It is quite possible I am going to make inferences in the story that are false due to being explained in a section I missed in the game itself.


End file.
